


Cross Your Fingers (Here We Go)

by titowrites



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 06:48:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6108486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/titowrites/pseuds/titowrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>youth inspired house party</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cross Your Fingers (Here We Go)

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know a thing about Lia Marie Johnson other than that she is an absolute cutie, but she's a very small part of this anyways so I can get away with it, I think. 
> 
> Vaguely a high school au. Enjoy x.

Everyone was friends with Lia Marie Johnson. 

She had a way about her that made anyone feel comfortable and cared for no matter how strong that bond may be. 

She didn't do it for gain or to be well liked, she just loved people. She loved to talk and she loved to learn so she surrounded herself with as many people as she could.

Lia was also a bit of an enigma. She kept a lot of secrets that the gossip spiraled constantly without ever finding an end. She didn't bother with it, and it only made it buzz louder.

Troye didn't care for it either. So when Lia found him after class, shoving into his personal space and asked if he was busy this weekend he said: 

"Not if you have anything planned." He joked, eyeing her up and down.

She laughed, hitting his arm. "My girlfriend is gonna be in town, so I'm having a few friends over to celebrate. You'll be there?" 

This was another thing people talked about. If Lia was known for anything, it was her charm and her parties. Although they were never big, she only invited enough friends to look like a small get together. Anyone could be invited, and no one usually knows who'll be there unless you show up. They felt very exclusive. 

In addition to that, with lots of friends came lots of admirers, and Lia was a queen at turning them away with the truth that she was not available. Lots of people didn't think she actually had someone long distance, and Troye felt honored to be one of the few people who would be allowed to see it. 

"Of course I'll be there." Troye promised, and she threw her arms around his neck, kissing his cheek and then skipped away, blonde hair whipping around as she disappeared around the corner. 

*

Troye had been Lia's place before, they'd been paired up as lab partners many times, and he had an idea of what to expect when the weekend finally arrived. 

Lia's house was just outside of town, where the city ends and trees begin to out populate people. It use to freak Troye out to see the forest of trees outside of her house, but now he smiles, walking up to her door, hearing the music blaring and knowing no noise complaints were going to be made. 

The front door was unlocked, as he knew it would be, he took a second to appreciate the decor of the home, appreciating the expensive artwork on the walls as he found the staircase to the basement, the music growing louder as he descended. 

Stepping off into the room, Troye took in the space around him, realizing he shouldn't have expected anything less from Lia Marie Johnson. 

The room was bathed in a pool of purple and pink, the fairy lights hanging off the walls and around the lamps on tables, illuminating the area in reds, blues, and greens, bouncing off any shiny surface and mixing with the mood lights of the room. There were couches pushed against the walls and cushions lined the floor, curtains hanging around them creating tiny tent like sitting areas. Several people were already sitting on the sofa, red cups in their hands and swaying to the music, the bass so loud Troye could feel it in his chest. 

The people already there waved hello to him as he walked further into the room, they weren't his usual crowd but he recognised a few faces, the girl from his math class, the boy who always let's him copy his otes, the other girl from his math class and...

Troye swallowed, mouth suddenly dry. He turned away from the boy sat on the couch across the room, his palms sweaty and knees a bit shaky. He blames the intense lighting and loud music for his nerves making him feel so weak. 

That boy in particular wasn't in his usual crowd either, Troye took choir and his friends were artists and actors. This boy was an athlete, and the two rarely shared a class to fit their preferred interests. 

But sometimes after class, when Troye would hang around waiting for his friends he'd see the boy in the art room, when no one else was around. He'd watch him stare at his easel in concentration, wrinkles in his forehead and lips pursed as he added colors to his works. 

Troye remembers walking into that room one afternoon, forgetting that day that the boy would be there, and walking straight into him as he carried a tray of paint, that splattered onto his clothes and on the floor. 

The boy look terrified at the mess of pink and blue streaks on Troye's white shirt, stuttering an apology as his face began to blush. 

"I-I'm so sorry! I didn't see you- Here let me help-I'm sorry, so sorry." He quickly found hand towels and thrusted them at Troye, unsure of what to do as he stared at the messy shirt with wide eyes. 

Troye, who was mostly standing there in shock at the mess finally snapped out of it.

"Hey, don't worry, it's fine!" He took the paper and wiped at the paint stains on his arms. Glancing down at his shirt he chuckled. "It looks cooler this way, don't you think so?" Troye raised his eyes to meet his. 

He didn't respond, but he grinned so wide, cheeks still red with heat and eyes filled with relief and Troye was done for. 

Staring at the boy now, head thrown back in laughter with the lights dancing on his face, Troye felt the crush grow.   
It was then that a blur of blonde hair blew past him, and he turned towards it and came face to face with Lia. 

"You're here!" She cheered, handing him a red plastic cup and kissing his cheek. It was still early compared to how late her parties lasted and she quickly disappeared again to finish setting everyhing up. 

Troye welcomed the small distraction, glancing up at the boy across the room. He met his eyes and the boy smiled in hello. Troye smiled back, lifting his cup to his lips and hoping as the sweet liquid hit his lips that it gave him the courage to talk to Connor tonight. 

* 

Troye could feel the music in his bones, the pounding of the bass made his chest shake and he felt it move his feet as he spun around in place. He didn't know how long he'd been dancing, but he knows he's sung along to at least five different songs he recognised. 

There were other people around him, most of who was there was up and moving with the exception of one or two. 

Troye also hadn't seen Lia in a while but he hardly cared as a new song began to play and he threw his arms in air and swayed his hips to the beat. 

Troye wondered if he'd feel self conscious dancing all alone, but the dim of the pink lights and cover of too loud music helped him feel unnoticeable in the crowd of almost strangers. Taking in the scene now, he realized most of the dancers weren't paired up and he closed his eyes and threw his head back as he sung along to the words. 

Opening them a few moments later, he caught sight of Connor, a few feet away dancing with the two girls he was with on the couch when he arrived. He was sandwiched between them, their arms on his hips and neck, and he seemed just as content as Troye felt at that moment. 

Their eyes met, as they had been doing most of the night but it wasn't until then that one of them finally made a move. 

Connor pulled himself away from between the girls, who quickly closed the gap and danced with each other, he swayed to where Troye stood, raising an eyebrow in question as he grew closer. 

Troye answered by meeting him halfway, Connor's arms circling around his waist. 

Troye's eyes scanned his face as he draped his hands over his shoulders, throat going dry as Connor licked his lips when he pulled him closer. 

They pressed their foreheads together and moved, the atmosphere of the room making the closeness feel like too much. The lights and music felt like it moved with them, taking up space and making the room feel smaller despite the so few people there. 

They watched each other, eyes unblinking and mouths open as they panted, sweat building at their hairlines as they danced one song, and then another, another, until they lost count. Their breaths mingled together, hot on each others faces. 

Troye didn't know how long he stood there with Connor in his arms, but he didn't like it at all when he felt him pull away. 

Connor smiled gently at him, removing his arms from where they held him, only letting go to grab his hand and tug him towards couches. 

They were all taken, and it was then that they noticed they'd been some of the only people who'd been dancing, not realizing when the others had left. 

When Connor didn't know where to sit, Troye pulled him toward the pile of stuffed bears and pillows on the floor, he let go of Connor's arm and let himself fall onto the cushioned ground, leaving an open space that Connor quickly filled. 

Troye heard a giggle to his right and glanced over to find Lia sat there half in a girl's lap, she winked at him and turned around to cuddle into the other girl's shoulder, and Troye smiled.

He turned back to Connor when he felt him grab his hand, fingertips dancing around his. 

Their eyes met again and Connor licked his lips and spoke. 

"I wanted to say that I- uh." He laughed, eyelashes fluttering as he looked down nervously. "Wanted to say- that I like." He bit his lip, cheeks going red and Troye felt his heartbeat pick up. He grabbed Connor's arm when he stopped talking, his own cheeks red with nerves as he tried to come off as suave. 

"Yeah, me too." He smirked a bit before giggling nervously, Connor laughing along with him. They smiled at each other, the flashing light streaking their faces with colors that reminded Troye of a dirty shirt he can't seem to throw away. 

*

They stayed curled around each other talking into each other's ears until they notice Lia and her girlfriend exchanging kisses that begin to last longer than a few seconds. Troye pulled Connor away to give them privacy, towards to where the drinks are and fills them both a cup. 

Troye felt as if every small moment between them is intensified. He felt it when he first got there, the feel of all the different shades of light pouring in, and the need to be centimetres away when they want to speak to each other. 

Troye felt hot. Every time he grabbed his hand he felt like it was on fire. Connor grew comfortable very fast, holding onto his sides as he stepped around him, hands bunching up his shirt when he drew him close and each time he did Troye felt his palms burn his sides.

Almost without either of them knowing, they were dancing again, but this time it felt like more. 

The heat of their hands pressed against their backs, Connor's wet warmth breath on his neck, he felt Connor's hand grab his hair, and the chill it sent down his spine with the heat in front of him made it hard for him to breathe. 

He felt Connor everywhere, and he made sure he only felt Troye too. 

*

Their tired legs made it toward a hidden corner of the room, half dancing and half using each other for support. Troye had thrown caution to the wind and crowded into Connor's personal space without the presence of dancing, holding him and smiling innocently when he tickled his sides. Connor kept giggling at him, pressing close to speak, but the music was too loud from here and they couldn't hear each other. 

When Connor was on the verge of yelling to be heard, Troye began to lead him backwards toward the hallway of rooms, both of them stumbling slightly from the drinks they had. They didn't take their eyes off each other, Troye catching him when he tripped, laughing as he pushed them into a well lit room. 

It was a huge contrast to what they'd been in all night, and once Troye closed the door the music was faint enough for them to hear the other's breathing. 

It made the night feel stripped bare, seeing Connor's face in bight white lights, and hearing his laugh with only the muted sound of the bass shaking the walls to cover it. 

"What were you saying?" Troye almost winced at how loud his voice sounded, he wasn't about to start whispering but it still felt too loud now that they were in this room. 

"I don't remember." Connor admitted, shrugging and grinning again, he looked as overwhelmed as Troye felt. 

Troye laughed softly, suddenly missing the lack of space between them. He quickly closed it, arms going back around his shoulders as they did at the beginning of the night. 

Connor reciprocated the touch, circling around his waist to hold him. 

Troye wanted one thing to happen that night before he left, and he felt safe enough in here under the dull lights of this bedroom, without the pressure of music hurting his ears to do it. 

He pulled back to meet Connor's eyes, glancing at his lips and back up to give him time to stop him if this wasn't what he wanted. He didn't think he'd stop him. 

Taking in a shaky breath, he leaned in. 

"Wait." 

Troye felt his pounding heart stop, pulling back in shock and worry. He anxiously looked at Connor who looked even more nervous than he felt, and a little scared. 

He swallowed loudly, licking his lips worryingly but not moving his arms from around his waist. 

"This, uh. This can't be a one time thing." Troye raised his eyebrows in confusion. "I want to, but. I don't want this to be the only time." He finished lamely, losing the confidence he had to stop Troye in the first place. 

Troye took in the boy with red cheeks and a worried lip between his teeth, who spilled paint onto his favorite shoes and ruined his jeans. The boy who he'd been waiting for the courage to talk to for weeks and now has him in his arms asking him for it not to be the last time. 

Troye didn't answer, instead he pulled him back in, watching Connor's eyes shut before closing his own, their lips meeting in the middle. 

It wasn't small and it wasn't short, they'd been building up for this all night, it was wet and hot and began again and again. Troye bit down hard enough for Connor to let out a noise in the back of his throat that sent a warm pang down his body, it set something off in Connor, who licked his way into his mouth and tangled their tongues together, squeezing hard onto Troye's hips. 

They pulled away panting, hot breath mingling on each other's face. Troye opened his eyes and pressed his forehead against Connor's, he waited until their breaths to slow before he spoke. 

"Definitely not a one time thing."

**Author's Note:**

> i'm gonna write something sad one day i promise, but today is not that day. thanks for reading!


End file.
